


A Week in the Life

by Kaslyna



Category: Snowpiercer (TV 2020)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27036511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaslyna/pseuds/Kaslyna
Summary: The one in which Bennett and Melanie spend a week apart-and what happens each day of that week.
Relationships: Melanie Cavill & Ruth Wardell, Melanie Cavill/Bennett Knox
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	A Week in the Life

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write fluff. It gets very, very borderline M rated at the end-but not enough to warrant an actual M rating. Let me know if you disagree with that decision. Politely though, please.

**Monday**

It was a good start to her day, Melanie mused as she rolled off of Bennett. Normally she wouldn’t let them take the risk of being late to have sex, but she knew they’d spend at _least_ the next week barely seeing each other-if they managed to see each other at all. One for the road was worth having to run in heels from the engine to the hospitality office, she had decided. 

“You know a week isn’t the longest we’ve gone without really running into each other,” Bennett turned his head to face her, lying on his back next to her, “But given it’s been five weeks since the end of our last dry spell…”

“Yeah,” she breathed, closing her eyes and frowning a little, “I’ll make it up to you and Javi. Thank you, by the way. For agreeing to take the helm at night until I’m less busy.”

“It’s no problem, Mel,” he replied easily as he reached for her, tugging her until she pressed her face into his chest and sighed happily. 

“God I just want this week to be over already,” she groaned into his skin. He chuckled softly at that, a not unkind sound. 

“I could try to make it to the party,” he suggested, even though they could both list several reasons why that wouldn’t be a good idea. 

“Ben,” she murmured. 

He kissed the top of her head, “Come on then. We have to get up and get ready.”

Melanie whined a little, burrowing further into his body for a long moment before relenting with a huff. 

She was, in fact, running _so_ late once she’d returned to the engine and finished getting ready that she’d had to take _off_ her heels while she ran to make it to the hospitality office in time for the morning announcements. 

**Tuesday**

“Thanks, Ruth,” Melanie mumbled tiredly as she gratefully accepted the proffered coffee. All night committee meetings were hell-and they had _another_ one the next night. At least that one was in second, where people tended to be more reasonable than in first. 

“I don’t know about you,” Ruth stifled a yawn, “But I bloody _hate_ this week. All the pomp and circumstance… it’s quite nice, really. Don’t get me wrong. I’d just like to be able to get a decent night’s sleep.”

“I know,” Melanie groaned, wincing as the too hot coffee hit her tongue. She ignored the burn in favor of drinking it as fast as possible, lest some emergency crop up that would force her to abandon it before she managed to drink enough to function throughout the day. 

They worked in silence. The day simultaneously dragged on and flew by, filled with petty complaints and squabbles between workers in third. By the end of it all Melanie was _thoroughly_ exhausted-but she and Ruth still had work to do going over the preparations for the anniversary party. It’d be their fifth year onboard Snowpiercer-an occasion worth celebrating. They’d had parties before for the anniversary, but never one quite as grand and ambitious as this one was shaping up to be. It was a joint venture between first and second; if third was doing anything, it was on their own-and most likely hosted by Miss Audrey in the nightcar. So long as no riots broke out, Melanie did not have the energy to care, and would happily leave management up to the brakemen and the jackboots. 

She returned to the engine at around three in the morning, totally exhausted and dreading only getting two and a half hours of sleep-if she was lucky, that is, and managed to fall asleep fast. Bennett was at the helm though, and she couldn’t resist shuffling tiredly to him to say hello. 

“Hey,” she breathed. 

“Hey yourself,” he replied, turning and fixing a soft smile on her, “How was your day?”

“Exhausting,” she admitted, sighing as her eyes fluttered shut. She swayed, stumbling towards him a little; he quickly caught her by the waist. 

“Easy there,” his voice was worried, “Mel…”

“I’m fine, Ben,” she insisted, opening her eyes and flashing him a tired but reassuring smile. 

He nodded reluctantly after a minute passed, relenting, “Go get some sleep.”

“I will,” she told him. 

“It must _really_ be bad,” he mused, slightly perturbed, “If you’re giving up that easily.”

She laughed without humor, “Goodnight, Ben. I’ll see you… sometime this week. Hopefully.”

His grin widened a little, “I look forward to it.”

Melanie nodded. Bennett squeezed her waist and let her go.

Her sleep was both restless and too short that night. 

**Wednesday**

All night committee meetings were draining and exhausting when they were once a month (or twice a month, every other month when second had one, too), but two in a week was _too_ much, even for Melanie. She’d practically fallen asleep on her feet twice already; poor Ruth was left to pick up the slack. 

At some point, Ruth took one look at her and demanded that they all take a break to eat. Melanie was relieved-both for the suggestion, because she’d forgotten to eat all day, quite frankly-and because second only grumbled a little before relenting. Melanie mouthed thank you to Ruth from across the room. The other woman merely nodded and grinned. 

They were sitting together eating what little Melanie could manage to get down in her exhausted state when there was a familiar-albeit rare- _whoosh_ coming from the pneumatic tube. Frowning in confusion as panic began to settle in, Melanie stood on shaky legs and slowly shuffled across the room to retrieve the capsule. 

All eyes were on her as she opened the message, an expectant hush falling over the crowd. Her brow furrowed in confusion the more she read.

“Well? What’s it say?” Ruth finally broke the silence. 

“Mr. Wilford would like second’s input on whether first’s mandatory costume dress code is reasonable,” Melanie informed them all crisply as she looked back up at the crowd. 

After the back and forth died down-with the decision being made that while second found the dress code gaudy and a bit absurd, they had no real issue with it and would accept it as is-they resumed their break. Melanie sat alone now as Ruth went from table to table, making small talk. She bit her lip to suppress a fond smile as she reread the message:

_Mel-_

_I told Javi to send this when you were in your meeting, because I know how difficult they are and I figured that you could use the encouragement. It’s admirable how much you do for this train, and I’m proud of you. But please try to make time to look after yourself, too. You’re more than the train and the people on it._

_I miss you._

_-Ben xo_

_P.S.: Tell the passengers that Mr. Wilford wants their opinion on the dress code first came up with. You know, the one you were complaining to me about over dinner Sunday night._

It was a reckless gesture-but nevertheless, it was also an incredibly _sweet_ one. Bennett could be ridiculously sappy sometimes-but only when he knew it was what Melanie needed. He was right tonight, too; she _had_ needed to hear that someone appreciated her effort. And it always meant more when it came from him. 

She didn’t dwell on the reason for that for too long-she had an all night meeting to get back to, after all. 

**Thursday**

Melanie was alone in the hospitality office when the phone rang. Ruth had gone to deal with a minor squabble in second, and then to get food for them to eat while they continued their discussion about preparations. 

“Melanie Cavill,” she answered, her tone as businesslike as ever. 

“Hey, Mel,” Bennett’s voice came through the line, and Melanie relaxed slightly. Even if it was some dire emergency, hearing his voice always soothed something inside of her. 

Turning to look back and make sure Ruth hadn't returned and was watching her, she replied, “What can I do for you, Ben?”

“It’s not an emergency,” he told her, knowing what her first thought must have been. 

Melanie exhaled, “Is this a personal call then?”

“Yes,” his response was quick, “I just wanted to check in and see how you were doing. I haven’t seen you since Tuesday night.”

She smiled tiredly, “I’m alright.”

He hummed a little, “Is Ruth there with you?”

“No,” she sighed, “Just me for the moment. Diplomatic duties in second, and then getting us whatever food she can scrounge up this time of night.”

“Mm,” he replied, and she realized he was eating something, “Good. I’m glad you’ll get food, at least.”

“And what are _you_ eating?” Melanie asked, voice playful-a grin on her face that he couldn’t see to match. 

“An orange,” he admitted, slightly embarrassed about being called out. 

“God,” she groaned, “I haven’t had one of those in ages.”

“Well if you were here, I’d offer to share it with you,” Bennett informed her. 

Melanie’s smile turned soft, “I kind of wish that I was.”

“Just a few more days,” he sympathized easily. 

“Hopefully-” she began, but was cut off by Ruth’s return, and she quickly changed tack, “I’ll see what I can do.”

“I understand,” he replied, knowing from the shift in her tone and the abrupt switch in the conversation that Melanie was no longer alone. 

She hung up then, taking a moment to compose herself as a wave of loneliness washed over her. She wished-strongly in that moment-that she didn’t have to spend so much time apart from Bennett. He was right-they hadn’t seen each other or had a real conversation since Tuesday night when she’d stumbled in half asleep already. Melanie turned, shooting Ruth a reassuring smile at the other woman’s quizzical look. 

“Anything to be concerned about?” Ruth gave in, breaking the silence. 

“No,” Melanie shook her head, sighing, “It’s nothing to worry about. Now then-where were we?”

Ruth’s skeptical expression remained for a long moment before she deduced that Melanie would not break. And then they sat back down to business. 

**Friday**

Melanie sluggishly shuffled her way to second. Every step took great effort; she was so tired that she could barely move anymore. When she _finally_ made it to his quarters, she hesitated for a moment as she debated whether or not she should knock. Eventually she decided against it; he never cared when she came in of her own accord-and besides which, he tended to go to bed early on his nights off. 

_Early_. It _was_ early; Melanie’s wristwatch read 22:38 as she checked it while entering his room. If she was lucky, she’d get a whole six hours of sleep. It wasn’t as good as the almost seven she’d gotten Sunday night-but she would _definitely_ take it. There were reports she probably had to go over-but even she could admit that she was way too exhausted to focus enough to do so tonight. She’d make it a point to catch up tomorrow night after the anniversary party-after all, she’d be well rested enough. 

Melanie stripped down to the shirt she’d worn under her sweatshirt and her underwear. She took a moment to just look at Bennett-still fast asleep-feeling the tension in her body melt away the longer she just stared at him. He lay on his side facing away from her. Then she crawled in to join him, pressing the entire length of her body against the back of his, arm curling tightly around his waist. She squeezed him to push herself closer, and nuzzled her face against the base of his neck. She closed her eyes then, finding peace in the familiar scent of him so close to her again- _finally_. 

“Mel?” his voice was slurred from sleep as he half woke up. 

“Missed you,” she mumbled, already beginning to drift off. She was too far gone to feel insecure about the vulnerability of the statement.

“Missed you, too,” his reply was quiet a little while later. 

She smiled softly and pressed a kiss to his back as one of his hands moved to cover her own over his belly, “It’s not even 23:00 yet.”

“That’s practically a record for you,” he murmured in response. 

“Yeah,” she agreed, nodding a little, “It is. Okay. Sleep now.”

“Night, Mel,” Bennett was already drifting off himself. 

“Night, Ben,” Melanie yawned. 

It didn’t take them long to fall asleep after that. 

In the morning, Bennett woke up alone. He felt a stab of sadness and longing at that realization.

**Saturday**

Melanie was sitting at the desk in her room when Bennett entered. She looked up and smiled tiredly at him. 

“You never did tell me how you managed to visit me last night,” he started, deciding to aim for light and casual. It was the right choice; Melanie’s body relaxed almost instantly. 

“I told Ruth that we were going to get some sleep and show up earlier this morning to finish going over everything,” she explained, “She was practically dropping dead, too.”

“You still need to get some sleep tonight, Mel,” his voice was kind and gentle. 

“Ben,” she sighed, a slightly irritated sound-though she did truly appreciate his concern, “I haven’t gone over any of these reports since Sunday afternoon. I need to catch up.”

“Javi and I have been managing just fine,” he didn’t back down, “We would have called you if anything abnormal came up.”

“I know,” she nodded, smiling tightly, “But I won’t be able to sleep if I don’t do this.”

Bennett’s look was unimpressed, “Mel.”

“Assuming nothing dire comes up,” Melanie told him, “I’m spending tomorrow night with you. I’ll even try to get out of work early so I can get a full eight hours. Is that satisfactory for you?”

He rolled his eyes and shook his head, exasperated by her stubbornness, “I suppose it has to be.”

They talked a bit more after that. In the end-after he’d left-Melanie did _try_ to heed his advice. 

She managed to get almost two hours of sleep-something that she’d never tell him. It would feel like admitting something that she wasn’t ready to acknowledge just yet.

**Sunday**

Melanie was in the shower when he got back to his room Sunday night. It had been a long, difficult day of post event cleanup and assessment. One that had started too early for her to shower beforehand. 

“Come in,” she called when Bennett knocked on the door. He entered the too small bathroom, taking a seat on the closed toilet to talk to her. 

“This is very domestic,” he stated in a playful tone of voice. He had missed her so much; they’d gone _much_ longer than this unable to be together, but those other times they hadn’t also spent days without actually seeing each other, too. 

“Sorry-I didn’t make sure that there was dinner waiting, too,” she fired back sarcastically, enjoying the comfort of the game he had started. 

Bennett snorted at that and broke character, “I took care of that. Figured you probably hadn’t eaten today.”

Melanie hummed, “Thanks.”

“Of course,” he replied easily, and after a beat continued, “Jinju was kind enough to make us sushi.”

She yanked the curtain back enough to grin broadly at him, and he smiled softly at the excitement on her face as she teased him, “I _knew_ that there was a reason to sleep with you.”

“Oh,” he raised his eyebrows, feigning offense, “Is _that_ why we’re doing that?”

“Mhm,” she wiggled her own eyebrows at him, giving him a flirtatious look. 

“That’s the _only_ reason, then?” he leaned back, folding his arms across his chest with a stern expression on his face. 

“Yup,” she popped the ‘p’ at the end, nodding sagely. When he raised his eyebrows even further in disbelief, Melanie stuck her tongue out at him and quickly retreated behind the curtain, dragging it closed again.

She shut her eyes, letting the water wash away the tension in her muscles. She barely registered the rustling of fabric in the background. It wasn’t until the curtain was once again pulled back and she whipped around that she realized what he was doing. 

“Ben,” she laughed nervously. 

“Do you want to be alone?” he asked, needing to check-sometimes, Melanie needed her space in the shower to unwind. It was something he understood, and readily gave her. 

She shook her head and admonished him gently, “Just don’t scare me like that again.”

“Sorry,” Bennett grinned sheepishly a little as he slowly advanced. 

“Ben…” her voice was a whispered warning. 

“Yes?” he raised his eyebrows at her again, his grin turning wolfish. 

“What are you doing?” she breathed as his hands encircled her waist. 

“Proving that there are more perks to sleeping with me than just sushi,” he replied easily, leaning in towards her. 

She let out a sharp sound at that as she met him halfway. The kiss was soft and hot and _good_. It was comfortable in a way that only meant one thing to her: _home_. 

_God_ , she had missed him. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was good!! I just wanted to write something fun and cute for them. :)


End file.
